In home appliances such as washing machines or dish washers, liquid pumps are used to pressurize and deliver water so as to introduce clean water into the appliances for cleaning the clothes or dishes in the appliances, and finally discharge the wash water out of the appliances.
In liquid pumps, an effective support to the rotary shaft of the motor is needed to ensure coaxiality of the rotor, maintain smooth operation of the rotor and reduce the noise.